Yaremaha
Yaremaha, is one of Pareia's highest ranking and most respected Great Warriors - Yaremaha is regarded as the single strongest individual in the Tribe, and is a highly competent commander as well. Appearance Yaremaha has a simple appearance with short black hair and a beard. He is mainly notable for his scars and blind eye - typically covered with an eyepatch - that suggest a life of combat experience. Personality Yaremaha is a serious and professional man, though not without humor (he makes jokes about his single eye). He is usually quite focused on making the best choice for his tribe - which is logical considering his extremely important position. At heart however, he is a simple warrior and seems to have little interest for politics or things off the battlefield. Story Yaremaha has fought as a commander in each of Pareia's wars, leading the charge on the Flowing Sands Oases and easily holding out and even overcoming the Shuaruri forces in the other oases while Egane and Yulian fought Basura in the middle Oasis. When the fighting culminated in the last Oasis, Yaremaha dueled Shuaruri's Great Warrior Sabira after devastating his troops formation, and with the surprise arrival of Pere and Red Storm as a distraction - was able to seriously wound the Shuaruri leader. However, with the arrival of Venersis, Yaremaha was forced to lose precious time stopping Yulian from engaging the War God - a move that ultimately lost Pareia their momentum and allowed Venersis to force a truce. Years later, after Baguna has been poisoned and the Pareia Tribe is in the midst of internal dissension between Grace and Librie, Yaremaha finds himself in a very influential position. As the strongest and highest ranking warrior currently in the main oasis, many warrior and tribal elders look to him for which side to take. In order to remain neutral (and perhaps because he really had no idea what to do) Yaremaha takes most of the tribe's warriors and leaves to the border - allowing the conflict to resolve within itself. Though this was highly irresponsible, it was in many ways the best move he could make, and ultimately everything turned out well, with Yulian retaking the tribe, and the Warriors ready to stop Shuaruri's imminent attack on the Flowing Sands Oases. When that attack comes, Yaremaha is ready, and quickly moves to the middle oasis with a small detachment of troops in order to maximize mobility. This strategy allows him and his men to reach the Oasis and fortify the routes to it before the lazy Recharure and the Shuaruri army are able to approach - giving Pareia a firm defensive position. Yaremaha is hesitant about the unknown commander (and more so the unknown location of Venersis) but easily defends against the poorly directed enemy. When he realizes that Venersis is no where on the field, Yaremaha begins to fight more aggresively. By the time reinforcements arrive, Pareia has a solid upper hand and effectively eliminates half ofthe much larger Shuaruri force, marking a major strategic victory in the war. Pursuing the Shuaruri troops leads Yaremaha to reach the next oasis (now occupied by Vibli - who took advantage of Recharure's absence) and catch the fleeing Recharure in a pincer between his forces and Vibli's. Together the two great warriors annihilate Recharure's remaing force of 5,000 warriors and completely capture all three of the Flowing Sands Oases - a huge achievement for Pareia. As Yaremaha and Vibli continue from there into Shuaruri territory, the soon come to meet the forces of Sabira. Although Sabira has only a third of the Pareia's number of troops, he is joined by Basura, who bravely charges out to meet Yaremaha in a duel. Yaremaha intitially thinks he will have no trouble fighting Basura, and confidently approaches the Shuaruri warrior. As they fight however, it becomes clear that Basura has gotten much stronger through some strange new power, and appears to me more than a match for the legendary Yaremaha. In a flurry of blows, Basura even manages to cut through Yaremaha's spear, and nearly goes for a killing blow before the timely intervention of Vibli. Even these two Great Warriors seem to be pushed back by Basura's new strength, and the outcome of the battle is beginning to look grim for Yaremaha... Power and Abilities As a Great Warrior of Pareia, Yaremaha has reached the pinnacle of both martial combat and strategic command. He can easily use Force, and is considered to be the single strongest individual in Pareia. Normal warriors pose no threat to Yaremaha, and in the past he has proven a match for anyone but Venersis in single combat. When fighting, Yaremaha seems to favor a long handled straight spear, and typically is seen fighting from a mounted position. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Pareia Tribe Characters Category:Force Masters of Pareia Tribe Category:Supreme Warriors Category:Warriors